


【十万十】隐信1：引信

by Riviruru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Intersex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riviruru/pseuds/Riviruru
Summary: 十万十，双性X双性，雷的速退！借了一（亿）点背景设定，不走原剧情，有互攻。全是瞎掰。
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 1





	【十万十】隐信1：引信

1

“最近学园里在流行一种传信游戏。”天上院吹雪与万丈目准一同坐在草地上。

“将写有自己名字的信装在特定的信封里，然后放在某个地方。找到的人假如对你也有意思，就将信送还给你……”

天上院吹雪竖起一根手指：“然后就可以一起做爱了哦☆”

万丈目准闻言差点摔在草坪上。

“啊，啊？”身体里的血液此时全部上涌，万丈目准脸涨得通红，结结巴巴地说道，“做，做爱？”

“这也太唐突了……”

“况且，就算天上院君看到了信……”万丈目准回想起天上院明日香拒绝他时的坚定态度，语气低落，“她肯定不会找我的。”

天上院吹雪晃了晃手指：“虽然这个游戏在学生之间流传很广，但是明日香还不知道哦。”

万丈目准抬头看向天上院吹雪。

难道吹雪师父的意思是……

“说起来，万丈目君还是童男吗？”天上院吹雪突然看着他的眼睛问道。

万丈目准没想到他居然会问这个问题，本就没有褪下热度的脸此时更是烧得快要爆开，不知是因为害羞还是窘迫。只见他犹豫了许久，最后还是老实地点了点头：“嗯……嗯。”

“这可不行啊，一个没有经验的男人怎么可能为女人带来幸福呢？”天上院吹雪不赞同地说道。

“不如就将这次当做试炼吧，一个通往成熟男人的试炼。”天上院吹雪握了握拳，表情坚定，“你的这份诚心，为了明日香所做出的努力，一定会被她感受到的。”

万丈目准为他充满豪情的鼓励打动，信服地接受了这个计划。

正如天上院吹雪所说的，信纸约定是学生间不可言说的共识。

所以收到特殊信封的万丈目准立刻受到了四周学生的瞩目，不明意味的眼神在他们两人之间来回游移。

虽然最坏的打算就是被别人捡到，然而当前的这一个却是他无论如何都想象不到的。

完了，全都完了。

万丈目准近乎崩溃地看着递给他信封的游城十代，终于忍不住大声吼道：

“为什么是你这家伙啊！！！”

2

万丈目准抱着头趴在座位上。

一旁的游城十代讪讪地挠着脸。

“抱歉啊，”他说，“可是信上什么都没有，只写了万丈目的名字，我就只能交给你啦。”

虽然确实是要给他没错。

丸藤翔抓狂道：“现在的问题是已经被大家看到了啊，难道大哥和万丈目真的要，要……”他的脸渐渐涨红，没有再说下去。

“什么嘛，重新放回去不就好了。”游城十代扭头对丸藤翔说道。

“不过话说回来，”游城十代看着一动不动的万丈目准，“想不到万丈目你居然对这种事情感兴趣啊。”

话音刚落，却见万丈目准忽然坐起，吓了他一跳。

“不可以放回去。”

“啊？”

“既然已经被大家看到了，难道还要我反悔不成？”万丈目准扬着下巴，靠坐在椅子上。

“至于你这家伙就更没资格拒绝了，”他斜瞥了一眼游城十代愣住的脸，“本大爷的魅力怎么能因为你这种笨蛋被人质疑。”

“居然是在意这种事吗……”游城十代不禁汗颜，随后无奈地摊了摊手，“既然你坚持的话，那就这样好了。”

万丈目准见他干脆地同意，心里反而生出不爽。

“你很熟练吗？说着这样无所谓的话。”

“没有啊。”游城十代将手枕在脑后，“只是感觉对象是万丈目的话，就很亲切啊。”

万丈目准看着他的背影，心中默默吐槽。

亲切……这是什么诡异的形容。

3

万丈目准当然知道游城十代为什么会这样想。

那是一天下午，万丈目准罕见地在课上发呆，就连下课铃响都没有注意，直到身边的人都走得差不多才惊醒过来。

在他前面几排，丸藤翔正努力推着睡死的游城十代。

“大哥，醒醒啦，已经下课了啊。”

被强行叫醒的游城十代朦胧地睁开眼，打了个大大的哈欠。

“已经下课了吗。”

“是啊，”丸藤翔语气中带着轻微的抱怨。

“大哥越来越难叫了。”

“嘿嘿，辛苦啦，翔。”游城十代撑着桌子猛地起身，“走了，一起吃饭去喽。”

万丈目准从之前便一直看着他们，此时游城十代站起身，他仿佛是看到了什么不可思议的东西一般，目光突然死死定在对方身后。

游城十代感受到了背后的视线，转过头来，看到了正盯着自己发呆的万丈目准。

“万丈目，你也在啊。”他向万丈目准打着招呼。

“是先生。”万丈目准说完突然气势汹汹地朝着游城十代走了过去。

“诶？”

只见万丈目准伸出手，抓着游城十代的肩膀将他按回了座位。

“万丈目君做什么啊？”当时他们的关系远不像现在这般熟稔，丸藤翔见万丈目准表情阴沉，还以为对方是来找麻烦的，不满说道，“我们还要去吃饭呢。”

“这里没你的事，”万丈目准的口气也没有多好，“我有事要和他讲，你自己回去。”

“凭什么要听你的啊……”丸藤翔还要抗议，却听游城十代问道，“是什么样的事？”

“……”万丈目准出乎意料地没了言语。

短暂的沉默之后，只听对方冷哼一声：“你想回去大可以就这样回去，只是别后悔我没提醒过你。”

他这样一说，丸藤翔反倒犹豫起来，征询地看向游城十代。

游城十代向他点头：“那翔你先回去吧，我们一会儿见。”

丸藤翔走后，游城十代转过头仰望着万丈目准：“万丈目想和我说什么？”

“是万丈目先生啦。”万丈目准纠正完后又开始沉默，游城十代一直盯着他，大大的眼睛又圆又亮，晃得万丈目准更加烦躁。

“我说，”

万丈目准终于开口，只是他的声音里仿佛压抑着什么似的，带着莫名的扭曲：

“你现在身体就没有感觉到有什么不对吗？”万丈目准问道。

“什么？”游城十代望着他，茫然不解。

“裤子上，有血迹。”万丈目准说着将游城十代从椅子上扯了起来，果然，光滑的椅面也被印上了血痕。

“自己清理干净，不要污染公共环境。”万丈目准说完便转过头去，却听见对方惊呼。

“真的是血，怎么一点感觉都没有……难道是受伤了？”游城十代仿佛这才感觉到周围的血腥气，他回手抹了一把裤子，发现确实是血，捂着屁股就要向医务室奔去。

万丈目准简直被游城十代表现出来的愚蠢惊呆了，赶紧将他拉了回来。

“你是傻瓜吗？！”万丈目准冲着游城十代吼道，“这样的事情，你难道要让大家都知道吗？！”

“可是受伤了不就要去看医生吗？”游城十代见他急得双眼冒火，有些摸不到头脑。

“不是受伤……”万丈目准看着游城十代茫然的脸，不禁低声骂了句“笨蛋”。

“是生理期啦。”

……

“啊，好像有东西在从里面流出来！”

“蠢货，快去卫生间啊，没有我的允许不要从里面出来！”

……

如万丈目准所猜测的那样，游城十代同时有着男性和女性的生殖器官，而那天正好是他女性器官初显成熟的时候。

“你居然还和别人住在一起？！”万丈目准不可思议地看着游城十代，“像你这样的笨蛋，肯定很快就会被人发现了！”

“哪里有那么容易发现啊，”游城十代有些莫名其妙，“我和翔还有隼人从一开始就住在一起，直到现在也没什么感觉啊。”

“那我现在也算是女孩子了吗？”游城十代低头看了看自己身上新换的裤子，“总觉得有些奇怪呢。”

“总之这件事绝对不可以让别人知道。”万丈目准说道。

“为什么不要别人知道？”游城十代不解地问。

万丈目准看着对方茫然的脸，发现以游城十代那贫瘠的大脑根本理解不了他所说的道理，于是便随口胡说道：“决斗学园入学报告的性别只有男和女，假如大家知道了你是双性，那要给你分到哪个宿舍呢？”

“是这样哦。”游城十代看起来完全地相信了。

4

万丈目准绝对不会承认，在看到是游城十代拿到信后，他其实是松了一口气的。

虽然已经决定要接受试炼，但内心深处却还是对与人做亲密的事情存有不安，出于这样矛盾的心情，万丈目准将信封放到了鬼宿舍的围墙下。

这是在天上院吹雪归来之前，天上院明日香时常停驻的地方。

现在做出的所有，都会化作自己与天上院君的羁绊。

万丈目准是这样想的。

明亮干净的浴室里，透明的水珠争先恐后地顺着万丈目准的背脊向下流淌。

巨大的顶灯悬在上方，将室内的一切都包裹在光明之中，没有丝毫阴影。

万丈目准时常会因为这样的光明感到晕眩。

仿佛所有的秘密都被摊在外面，暴露无遗。

游城十代就在外面。

他不可自抑地回想起两人第一次公开决斗时的糟糕场景。

巨大的洁白双翼充斥着整个场地，仿佛一场从天降临的神迹。

冲刷着身体的水流带来恰到好处的暖意，万丈目准却发起抖来。

他还记得那些人的目光，鄙夷的，同情的，带着高高在上的优越与怜悯，四面八方，将所有的狼狈都照了个彻底。

万丈目准下意识地深吸口气，却被水呛到，剧烈地咳嗽起来。他发疯一般抢到门口，头顶明亮的浴灯被用力关掉，室内顿时陷入黑暗，只余痛苦的呛咳声与水流击打地面的细密响动。

万丈目准并不否认自己心里存着阴暗的想法。

虽然游城十代没有以前那样令人讨厌，但对方带给他的难堪却一直没有消解。

而现在他虽然暂且不能从决斗中胜出，却有了在其他方面征服对方的机会。

万丈目准想象了一下游城十代对着自己哭泣求饶的模样，嘴角抽搐着向上弯起。

既可以完成吹雪师父的试炼，又能在宿敌那里小小地扳回一局，再没有比这更划算的事情了。

就在他想象着复仇的愿景时，室内突然重新恢复了刺眼的光明。万丈目准本能地伸手挡住双眼，耳边游城十代的话语伴随着脚步声逐渐靠近。

“我看到灯灭掉了还以为这里有什么意外，万丈目，你没事吧？”

对方的声音到了近前突然终止，万丈目准心中有了不好的预感，他倏然放下手臂，下意识地向后倒退两步。

视线恢复之后，是游城十代向他走来的身影。

对方的目光直直盯着他的身体。

完了。

万丈目准有些绝望地想。

全完了。


End file.
